


Dangerous Brothers

by acamp659



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acamp659/pseuds/acamp659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never guess who can you meet at Mass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Brothers

Dean always hated sitting next to Sam in church.  Sam couldn’t sing and all the forgiveness and atonement of sins crap just drove Dean crazy.  He never understood how Sam could believe in all of that crap after Dean went to Hell, Sam jumped in the Pit with Adam and Cas betrayed them.  There was no reason for them to be here.  But, there was a sudden mood change as the doors to the Sanctuary opened and closed again.

Flicking their cigarettes away, the Brothers yanked open the doors to the church, not caring that it was mid-mass, the Father in the middle of his sermon.  The Father didn’t miss a beat, speaking about repentance and the sinful nature of man. 

This is what Sam and ironically the Brothers needed to hear, but for vastly different reasons.  The brothers sat a few pews ahead of the Winchesters, leaning towards each other, talking in whispers.  Sam was too wrapped up in the service to notice the two men, but Dean never lost focus on them, watching them go through the motions of Mass.

“Sam, watch the shady guys when we leave.”  Sam simply nodded, not really paying attention to Dean.  Dean huffed and crossed his arms, watching the guys until they got lost in the crowd of people shuffling out. 

“Come on, light me up one.”  Connor glanced at Murphy and chuckled, lighting his twin’s cigarette and handing it off to him.

“That guy was staring at us, don’t think he’s a cop, but still we should get outa here,”  Murphy looked around at the people filling out of Mass, looking for the two tall guys in leather jackets to come out.

“Yeah, should get back to the room and get ready for tonight, eh brother?”  Connor took a drag when he heard the door of the Church open one last time.

“-back to the room and get the hell out of here.”  Dean groaned, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight, noticing the two men. 

“Sure Dean,” was all Sam said as he caught the eye of one of the tattooed men.  He just jogged down the stairs, heading towards the Impala.

Murphy watched the car and the giant man climbing into it.  Something was off about those two guys, but he didn’t want to get into some sort of fight right after Mass. The other man, brushed past him, raising a hand in apology.  He never would have thought twice, except for where they were, but there was a gun, tucked into the jacket.

Dean moved quickly to the Impala and got in, firing her up and sped off into the streets.  He glanced back, watching the two men, standing there smoking their cigarettes.

“Better get going my dear brother.” Connor stamped out his, pulling on sunglasses.

“Let’s get going.”  Murphy flicked his butt and started down the stairs, his pea coat flapping in the wind.


End file.
